Help
by Pixigirl4u2
Summary: This is a Brief account of how my life has been affected by a Narcissist


Would it be a crime if someone physically injured me? Why is it ok for someone to inflict more harm than anything physical. Emotional pain, no trust, fear that people are going to kill me, fear of abandonment, insecurity self doubt.

The fact that I worked so very hard to move beyond all of the pain and legal issues and I was finally getting there.

I told rh several times and made it very clear that I was vulnerable but I was willing to give this love and him a shot. Not only did he do what I asked him not to but he knew exactly what he was doing. He built me up the he tore me down to an even further place than I have ever been. Every single day calling me names like loser and worthless but he was caught in many questionable acts such as seeking out other woman from personal ads I have documentation to back everything I am claiming up. He had an active profile on a dating site he had the repo after him he was very cold and calculated. He tormented me on a daily basis I have audio recordings to verify this. He even threatened me with the police in one of the recordings. He got us evicted by not paying the rent. Had to pack and move everything again only three months after moving in. I had finally finished painting the whole entire inside of the house. I have medical condition as a result. I was emotionally and mentally traumatized and felt frozen and unable to get out of the relationship. He ultimately had me charged for bending his glasses and thrown in jail. I was immediately displaced with nine of my belongings and two kittens to take care of. I was completely devastated not sure if I was even going to survive all of this. Living on the streets with my kitty's and none of my clothes or belongings as they were all in his storage unit. I have maintained my own storage unit for the past 10 plus years on my own and when I moved in with rh and he asked me to marry him I felt safe at first to bring all of my belongings to his/our house. I have never seen my things my personal belongings since January of 2016. I managed to survive as long as I could living on the streets my case was continued three times and that took three months. I was ordered to weekly visits with my probation officer which I complied as difficult as it was for me. I took the opportunity each time it presented itself to ask for help to tell of my store and what I had been going through. No one seemed to care of the hardship I was enduring especially considering how traumatized I was. Finally at the third court hearing i was trying to get my attorney to hear my cries for help and help me but instead she threatened me with ordering me to have a competency hearing and when I asked her what that was and where she replied western state. My traumatized mind shut down and went into some other mode but I really don't even hardly remember. What happened but I apparently signed up for a year of supervised probation and a drug and alcohol evaluation. I ended up leaving the area shortly there after. I had to get away and save mine and my kitty's lives. I went out to my best friends house and her daughter adopted my kitty's fortunately. jynx and sheba are litter sisters I did the best I could and I am glad to say that they are still together as they have been since birth in a loving home and family. Unfortunately I was not able to get the eval done when the review hearing arrived so I was afraid to go to court. I have worked hard every single day through out this last year and to heal from the trauma and loss of my belongings and my freedom it has been extremely difficult but I did it and today I am in a wonderful healthy relationship with a man we live in a beautiful home. I have made leaps and bounds. As I continue to try and heal and move past this trauma I seem to keep being traumatized by rh he has never given me back any of my belongings and two weeks ago I found out that he has been perusing my alienated 19 year old daughter luring her with promises of shopping and giving her new phones he also has given her drugs in exchange for sexual favors. He has verbally bashed her father and me and tried to alienate her from both her parents. I have over 50 messages between the two of them that backs up what I am saying. She is vulnerable and he is preying on her and trying to hurt me more. Please will some one hear me now and help me.


End file.
